Aeration apparatus are well known for their beneficial affects in lawn service. However, conventional aerators are heavy relatively cumbersome pieces of equipment for a sole individual to operate.
Conventionally, aerators include a motor and drive mechanism mounted on a frame having forward and rearward sets of wheels, with a aeration drum having tines projecting therefrom located between the forward and rearward sets of wheels. In operation, the forward set of wheels is retracted such that the forward end of the housing rests on the drum and tines, thereby driving the tines into the ground to aerate the ground. One of the main problems with conventional aerators is that the aerator must be tipped back on its rear wheels in order to turn or maneuver the apparatus, thereby lifting the tined drum upward off the ground because of the weight of the aerator, this can become a tiring task.
Yet another problem with conventional aerators lies in the location of the aerator drum. Because the conventional aerator has a set of wheels forwardly of the aeration drum, it is difficult to aerate portions of the ground located adjacent walls, fences, or other fixed objects.